headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Universe/C
Caliban Caliban was a mutant and a member of the Morlocks. He was characterized by his gaunt, slight frame, albino skin and large, round eyes. Of all the Morlocks, Caliban was the most passive, and did not share their communal hatred of humanity and other mutants. Caliban developed a fondness for teen X-Man Kitty Pryde and took care of her when she had fallen ill due to contact with Plague. Callisto promised Kitty to Caliban as his bride, which he deeply desired, but after seeing how miserable Kitty had become, agreed to let her return to her own people. Callisto Callisto was the leader of the Morlocks - a group of mutants, whose physical deformities set them apart from even regular mutants. She maintained the Morlocks' base of operations in a subterranean network of catacombs that she called The Alley. Callisto was presented as a thin, unattractive woman with masculine features, dark, choppy hair and a scar across her face. She also wore an eye-patch over her right eye. Her personality was that of a no-nonsense bad-ass, whose loyalty to the Morlocks is matched only by her hatred of humanity. Calvin Lane Calvin Lane is located in a suburban neighborhood on the north side of Central City. Psychiatrist Peter Spaulding lived here during the early years of his career before moving out to Queens. Calvin Lane was the scene of a fight between the Hulk and Machine Man. During the fight, the Hulk ripped up some power lines to electrocute Machine Man, but also ruptured a gas main, which caused a massive explosion. Cameron Hodge Cameron Hodge was one of Warren Worthington, III's oldest friends. They attended school together and were college roommates. After school, Hodge became a successful lawyer and advertising executive. Despite his friendship with Worthington, Cameron Hodge nursed a deep-seated hatred of mutants; a hatred that he kept closely hidden from those who knew him. As part of an extended scheme to turn public opinion against mutants, Cameron Hodge founded the organization known as The Right. He eventually reunited with Warren and manipulated him into forming X-Factor, which consisted of the original X-Men members, secretly working under the guise of mutant hunters. Hodge ultimately betrayed X-Factor and battled up against them as Commander of The Right. He later became part of the techno-organic host entity known as the Phalanx. Camp DeSprague Camp DeSprague was a military base owned by the United States Army. Colonel Simon Kragg and a man named Collins were based out of Camp DeSprague. Collins monitored a fight taking place in downtown Central City, California between the Hulk and Machine Man. A man named Peter Spaulding came to Camp DeSprague to warn Colonel Kragg about the situation, who then tried to call in reinforcements from Gamma Base. Candy Southern Candy Southern was the former girlfriend of mutant superhero Warren Worthington, III, aka Angel. She met Warren sometime after his initial stint with the X-Men and remained with him during his time with the Champions of Los Angeles. Their relationship continued on through Warren's early days with X-Factor. She was ultimately killed by Warren's best friend and X-Factor benefactor Cameron Hodge, who was secretly the leader of an anti-mutant organization known as the Right. Carl Maddicks Carl Maddicks was a geneticist and the father of Artie Maddicks. He was once the head of genetic research for the Brand Corporation, but was also secretly stealing research for the benefit of the Secret Empire. Maddicks monitored the actions of one Brand's youngest star scientists, Hank McCoy, whose work laid the groundwork in accelerating genetic mutation. Maddicks tried to steal McCoy's formula, forcing Hank to injest the formula himself to keep it safe, which forced an evolutionary change in McCoy, turning him more beast-like with thick gray hair covering his entire body. The Secret Empire had Maddicks shot for his failure, but Carl survived and continued to work in genetics. Only this time, he was laboring to find a way to cure his own mutant son, Artie. Years later, Carl Maddicks performed an experiment on Hank McCoy, this time reversing the secondary mutation, reverting him back to his original mutant form. Carl Maddicks died while trying to protect his son from armed gunmen at Ryan's Labs. Carlie Cooper Carlie Cooper was a forensics scientist employed by the New York City Police Department. She was born and raised in Queens. Her best friend was Lily Hollister and through her work, became close friends with Peter Parker. The two even began dating for a time. Because of the time she continued to spend with Peter, Carlie began to have suspicions about his dual role as Spider-Man. This took an abrubt change in direction however when Parker's spirit died and his body was possessed by one of his oldest foes, Otto Octavius. In short order however, Carlie discovered the truth that it was Doc Ock who was now upholding the identity of Superior Spider-Man. Following a confrontation with the Green Goblin, Carlie was exposed to the Goblin formula, which radically altered her DNA, transforming her into a member of the Goblin's army. Along with the other members of the group, they waged war against the Octavius Spider-Man on Spider-Island. Carlie was eventually given a cure to the Goblin formula, which restored her back to normal. However, her psyche was still in shambles following all of her recent adventures. Unable to deal with either Peter Parker or Otto Octavius, Carlie decided to leave New York and settle down some place less dangerous. Carlo Zota Carlo Zota was a scientist and a member of the Enclave. He was partially responsible for the creation of an artificial human being that they dubbed "Him". Him revolted against the Enclave and eventually evolved into the god-like being known as Adam Warlock. Centauri-IV Centauri-IV is a planet in the Beta-Centauri star system in the Milky Way Galaxy. It is the home of the Centaurian alien race. Centauri-IV was one of numerous worlds in the 31st century that was invaded by the Badoon. One of the Centauri, Yondu Udonta, left his homeworld to join a band of galactic freedom fighters known as the Guardians of the Galaxy. Centaurians Centaurians are a humanoid alien race that hail from the planet Centauri-IV in the Beta-Centauri star system. They are characterized by their blue skin, pointed ears as well as a thin, red fin that runs fro the base of their spine across the top of their cranium. Centaurians from Centauri-IV are genetic cousins to the Alpha Centaurians from Alpha Centauri and the Centurii from Proxima Centauri. The man known as Yondu Udonta is a member of the Centaurian race. Charles Magnus Known primarily as just Magnus, he was an elderly warlock and a foe of the 6th century sorceress, Morgan Le Fay. Charles was a guardian of the Darkhold and was also a mentor to Jessica Drew. He existed primarily in astral form. Charlie Wiederman Charlie Wiederman was a contemporary of Peter Parker and also attended Midtown High School. Wiederman was bullied even more than Peter, but suffered additionally at the hands of abusive father. As an adult, Charlie developed a vibranium exo-shell that made him invulnerable to most forms of injury and became a super-villain. He burned down Peter's apartment as well as the family home of May Parker in Forest Hills. Spider-Man fought with Charlie at Stark Industries and de-powered him by trapping him inside of an atmospheric chamber. Christine Murrow Christine Murrow was a college student with glasses and red hair. She attended Empire State University many years ago, where she worked as a lab assistant. Christine was present the day that Clifton Shallot - the successor to the first Vulture attacked the campus and fought with Spider-Man. Christine was fortunate enough to get away. Collins Collins was a communications officer for the United States Army and worked under Colonel Simon Kragg and was based out of Camp DeSprauge. Collins monitored a fight taking place between the Hulk and Machine Man. He gave Colonel Kragg the information, which yielded a 3.5 ground quake. Kragg instructed him to contact Gamma Base, but Collins inwardly believed that by the time the Hulkbusters showed up, Central City would be nothing but a big hole. Corporation The Corporation was a multi-national criminal conglomerate with strong political ties as well as ties to the U.S. military. Although they operated as a legitimate business, their primary objective was the consolidation of power through economic strong-arming. The Corporation's activities often brought them into conflict with members of the superhuman community such as Jack of Hearts, Moon Knight and the Hulk. One of their members, Curtiss Jackson attempted to secure his position as leader of the Corporation's West Coast operations and had a 50-story skyscraper located in downtown Central City, California. Cover Girl Cover Girl, whose real name is Zena (last name unknown) was a young woman with dark hair, one eye, and a scar over the spot where he right eye once was. She was a member of Moon Knight's Shadow Cabinet and specialized in infiltration and deep cover work. Masquerading as a courier, she managed to get inside the Latverian Consulate to plant a Spyball to monitor Victor von Doom's security systems, thereby allowing Moon Knight the opportunity to get inside the embassy at a later time. Cyrane Om'lr Cyrane Om'lr is a stellar system in the Shi'ar Galaxy. The planet Tryl'sart is located in this system. Tryl'sart is the home of the Mephitisoids race, of which Hepzibah of the Starjammers is a member.